make_it_to_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
Star flight and the types of motors needed for interstellar exploration.
While displaceing so far into space that youre starting to wonder if this is ever going to get you from Earth to another star system ,the point to keep in mind is that the larger the space ,the more condensed your need for knowledge to rely on the forwards effect. Meaning that either the space ship is totally built as a mechanism or that you are in total control. The greater the mechanism the bigger the spaceship. While the smaller it gets, gives more control by one person. So that getting up may be the problem to start with but finding another planet to land on would also be difficult. So then, the STARFLIGHT that has one person may need some others to help him or her with the integrity of being alone is difficult on long voyages. So this category has the need for "human relations be they sexual or emotional". Meaning that youre either having a robot that does all your social work building relations or that you opt for a human partner.In any case ,the forwards prospects are greater the more uncertain the emotional needs of sleeping for 30 years in a cryogen. So why not build the spaceship with the thought of procreation. The 3 generations of your children and your childrens children could easily be made into a spaceship with the components of it made into the argument as being for either of the human sex cells and as such made in 3's. So that the forst reproduction defines the incline to more advanced work (because every new individual evolves passed their previous parents. This is clearly visable on Earth as we are far smarter than our forebears were). So then next module would be 100 times more advanced than the first and the 3rd module would be 30 000 times more advanced. Making our needs to be logged into a computer with our DNA in the Sequence 3,100,30 000.as the spaceship propulsion.This volume of humans to the size of the spaceship as the ratio of 1:1000 in just 100 years could be greater than the speed of light in terms of the amount of mass gained from the reproductions of humans and must have some power usage for faster than light displacements of the spaceship. from Wikipedia:2017 sep 08 The idea of human sexual activity in the weightlessness or extreme environments of outer space – sex in space – presents difficulties for the performance of most sexual activities due to Newton's third law. According to the law, if the couple remain attached, their movements will counter each other. Consequently, their actions will not change their velocity unless they are affected by another, unattached, object. Some difficulty could occur due to drifting into other objects. If the couple have a combined velocity relative to other objects, collisions could occur. There have been suggestions that conception and pregnancy in off-Earth environments could be an issue.1234 As of 2009, with NASA planning long-term missions for lunar settlements with goals to explore and colonize space, the topic has taken a respected place in life sciences. Scientist Stephen Hawking publicly concluded in 2006 that possibly human survival itself will depend on successfully contending with the extreme environments of space. So Im considering that the larger the spaceship because the larger the amount of people moving from star to star so that the main activity of a large group of people would be to reprocreate, build bonds and families and have something to work on such as projects and helping the spaceship function.So the total nr of settlers on a spaceship in terms of the volume ,could be as large as the volume of the spaceship in total as the function of transferring the facts that one year later a crew of 100 could be boosted to 1000 and then some years later to 10 000 . Thats more than cubed the forst amount .So some cubic indicator could help. Here then, the PHYSICS of INTERSTELLAR FLIGHT. The first popular compilation, in book form, of scientific and engineering knowledge about interstellar travel. A working guide for the would-be star traveler, this book concentrates on current and proposed propulsion systems that might be applied to starflight. Provides a compendium of interstellar concepts, formulas, and reference material, including discussions of interstellar navigation, communication systems for sending data, relativistic effects in starflight, and effects of the interstellar medium. Mathematical and other detailed technical developments are separated from the data part to the control part. There are many large scale spaceships being designed and many of them rely on the heavy motors that are supposed to be stored and used for bursts of energy of some efficient and non harmfull fuel to get from the position of Earth to some clearly indicated super Earth with the volume of the spaceship made for each such planet and contact. So that the sizes are either related to the gravity on them and for some muscular strength increase or decrease as possible stations of lunar types helping the reconditioning of the human body.